Demon Lord (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)
Character Synopsis The Demon Lord '''or '''Monster Lord is the leader of all the monsters in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world. There have been multiple Demon Lords, and the title may have been held by very many monsters since the creation of the world. Previous holders have been bloodthirsty anthrocidal killers in the classical "monster" tradition, but the current incumbent, a succubus, is rather more a lover than a fighter. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: 'Monster Girl Encloypedia '''Name: '''Demon Lord, Monster Lord, Maou '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Varies. The oldest Demon Lord is as old as creation '''Classification: '''Succubi, Great Demon Lord, Grotesque Horror '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Lilims have the ability to manipulate Demonic Energy), Life-Force Absorption (Can sap the essence of an opponet and feed themselves through said methods), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of creating Spiritual Realms, entire realities), Creation (Monster Girls are capable of creation of locations and realms), Magic, Empathic Manipulation (Charm Spells can seduce other beings and give them desire), Biological Manipulation (Can decided the genes and biological traits a monster girl has upon birth), Space-Time Manipulation (Spiritual Realms have their own Time-Spaces, with time flowing strangely and space distorting widly), Mind Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can turn a human into a servant of The Demon Lord and can corrupt whatever morality that had prior to enslavement), Reality Warping (The appearance and scale of a Spiritual Realm can be altered by a Lilim), Physics Manipulation (Can decide the laws and physics of how their realms function), Conceptual Manipulation (Dark Matter, a súcubos that embodies the desires of human and monster kind. Is a spawn and aspect of The Demon Lord), Law Manipulation (Governs the principles laws of the current universe. Can create new laws whenever creating a new world), Time Paradox Immunity (Can live outside of reality and exist outside of temporaly anomolies), Void Manipulation (Through Void Magic, she can attack with nothingness itself and remove an opponent from reality), Fire Manipulation (Mana Shot and Fire Magic in general conjures flames that attack the soul), Power Nullification (Spell Break involves it’s user completely negating an opponents special abilities), Teleportation (Can achieve this through teleportation spells), Creation (Space Creation Spell grants a user the ability to give shape to things through thought alone). resistant to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can resist charm spells and being converted into a slave), Void Manipulation (Naturally inhabited the void and was birthed in nonexistence) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Demon Lords maintain the stability of the current world, which is in reference to the entire Monster Girl Encyclopedia cosmology, which contains a multiverse with numerous spiritual realms and parallel universes. Alongside her husband, she was able to create another world including new realms. Her mere fights with her husband threatens the stability of all realms. Often placed on the same level as The Chief God. 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Naturally inhabits the void, which predated all of existence including time. Placed on the same level as The Chief God, who exists outside of natural reality and also existed in the void) 'Lifting Ability: Unkown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Governs the current multiverse, including every parallel universe that take the form of Spiritual Reams and Demon Worlds. Far beyond the lilim, who are her offspring and are capable of creating entire realms with Space-Time. Physically comparable to The Chief God, who created the entire multiverse) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Capable of living through the destruction of the old world. Superior to her offspring, the lilim, who can create and destroy entire dimensions that contain their own Space-Time Continuum’s) 'Stamina: 'Varies. Succubi like most Monster Girls rely on the amount of essence they have at the moment 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Maintains the stability of the multiverse) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(TheDemon Lord is considered as Knowledgeable as The Chief God themselves, given they are the second oldest beings in existence. Birthed all of the lilim and inherits their immense knowledge, who can command massive armies) '''Weaknesses: '''Relies on the amount of essence they have, which acts as nourishment Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Demonic Energy manipulation: As a Lilim, she can manipulate the demonic energy presents in herself, the air or her followers. This has multiples applications, like making it solid to forms tentacles, transforming the body and mind of those filled by it including healing wounds and even interact with ethereal ghosts. * Magic: Although rarely shown, Druella possibly has access to normal type of magic too. For example, one of her sister (or her mother) had burned away a part of a forest long ago. It wouldn't be a stretch to think Druella has access to such things too. * Corruption: By injecting Demonic Energy in someone or something, she can transforms their mind and body to be lascivious succubi monster like herself. If someone physically touch condensed DE like her tentacles, the transformation can be nearly instant. The contact with solid DE itself can overwhelms a being with pleasure that they become paralyzed, to the point of passing out for most normal being. Corrupted being are not only brainwashed into being Druella's slave, they also are completely vulnerable to Druella's manipulation of DE, meaning she can shape them as she wants. * Charm Magic: As a Lilim, she posses highly powerful charm magic. Even without using any magic or powers at all, she can forces men to succumb to her breathtaking beauty. Seems like this is an effect of her beauty and not a direct mind attack, so it possibly wouldn't be blocked by usual mind-protection. If her naturals charms aren't good enough, she can uses magic to passively increase her charm or outright mind control someone with them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Neutral Characters Category:Queens Category:Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Mothers Category:Demons Category:Succubi Category:Primordial Entities Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Physics Benders Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Magic Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Life-Force Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Monster Girl Encloypedia Category:Monster Girls Category:Law Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 2